Wolf VS Bat
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sae Allison is a fan of the show teen wolf. but her life is nothing more than boring. She is invisible to her world. but meeting a stranger sends her to the world she longed to live in.
1. Prologe

Teen Wolf Story. Wolf VS. Bat.

Prologe.

"No! Allison don't die!" I heard a voice. "I will always love you." as I saw the darkness cover me, I fell into a deep sleep.

I soon saw a lady who was in a hospital. My job was not done yet. So, I watched the lady give birth to a little girl. But the girl wasn't crying. She was sound asleep.

The lady cried with sadness. I found the baby girl and whispered, "I will help you, little one." And with that, I vanished.

"She's awake!" Yelled the nurse. "May I see her?" Asked the mother.

The nurse ran to get the girl and handed it to the mother. "Hey, my baby girl."

"She is beautiful. What is her name?" Asked one of the nurses.

"Sae. You'll have your father's last name instead of mine. So, your Sae Isabelle Allison." And that was the beginning of my life.


	2. Chapter 1 The start of it all

Wolf VS. Bat

Chapter 1

"MISS ALLISON!" Yelled the teacher. I was just having a good dream about how I would meet my mother again and the teacher just to wake me up. "What misses Jordan?" I asked while starring and yawning in my chair. "Don't call me that! It's Mrs. Joyce!" She yelled again. I went back to sleep at my desk till the last bell rang for the end of the day.

"So, I heard you got in trouble again." Said a voice. Candy was my closest friend and my only exact age friend. "So, what?" I asked. Candy just smiled. "Well, in any case, we can talk more about "Teen Wolf" when we get to my place. "Candy and I were big fans of the show but after season three it never felt the same. "What about your younger brother and sister?" I asked. Candy laughed.

"My brother won't bother us with his new game and my sister is at a friend's house for the night." She answered me. Later that night my step-siblings were arguing over the remote control. "I'm leaving for Candy's. Not that anyone cares." I said out loud. I was adopted after my mother had left me to find a job to try and win me back but that was doubtful. The courthouse spoke when they said she wasn't fit to be a mother.

"Hey Sae, why the long face? sibling driving you crazy again?" Asked my friend from behind me. "Oh, hey there Noel. Ya. I think if I live with you, Alicia, or Candy no one in my family would ever know I was gone or probably ever existed. Like my mother." I finished. "Well cheer up! We get to see "Teen Wolf" tonight. Come on now!" As Noel ran ahead I thought I saw someone following me but it might have been my imagination. So, I continued walking.

Soon we got to Candy's house and the popcorn was popping. "Noel! Sae! Come on in!" Alicia shouted.

"Hey, Alicia. So, you ready for teen wolf fighting?" Noel asked. Whenever she asked that it always meant the complete opposite. "Sure! Liam and Hayden forever! And some Derek action for you to future Mrs. Hale." Alicia said.

Soon the "boy talk" had started. "So, what happened with Mrs. Joyce today?" Noel asked me. That I could easily answer. "I fell asleep in class. I was dreaming about my mom too. She really needs to get over the fact that I know her as my babysitter Miss Jordan and not Mrs. Joyce the old hag of a teacher in history. High school is such a drag. I don't even think I need it really." There was the truth.

"Okay. Leave it be. now, which boy is it you like on teen wolf again?" Candy butted in. I really didn't like any of them. My favorite was Allison. But when it came to the opposite gender…"Stiles. He and Lydia are the best!" That was always going to be my backup.

"Same here! I do know Isaac is your backup and Jackson is mine." Says Candy. And that conversation ended as soon as I turned on the tv. "Thank God," I thought. No one really liked Scott anyway. But if he stayed with Allison and not Kira or Malia I would like him more. I did tease Candy about Jackson going out with Malia or Malia and Stiles cuddle time.

Once all the girls fell asleep I rewatched Allison dying before leaving the house.

I walked home alone in the dead of night and met up with the same girl. "You startled me, my god. What do you want?" But she just stared at me.

"She looks good and tasty! Let's eat her!" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and found two girls with "FANGS?" Then starting to run backward, a third girl grabbed me. "You need to get out of here!" She yelled.

Her violet colored eyes sparkled, and her lavender colored hair blew with the wind. "Wha..." "Hold on tight and make sure you stay close to him." She whispered to me. "Wait! Who?" I asked in confusion.

"The True Alpha!" As she pushed me down some strange hole.

I then woke up to people shouting and yelling. I soon snapped my eyes open and stood on my own two feet. "What the hell just happened to me?!" I shouted holding both arms out in front of me while turning around slowly.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Said a girl's voice. "Malia! Leave her alone." Said a man's voice. I turned to see…"No freaking way." I said. "I'm Scott McCall. The true alpha of the pack. And you are?" It really was him. But how?

"Sae. Sae Isabelle…Allison" I said. "Allison?" Said another girl's voice.

I turned to my right to see Lydia moving past Stiles. "Yes. That's my last name. Where am I exactly?" "Beacon Hill, miss Allison." Said the man again. I turned around fully to see Peter, Malia, Kira, and Derek. "Great. This must be a dream. I'm living in the "Teen Wolf" show." "The what now?" Derek asked. "I'm Stiles. Tell us your story."

Hey guys. I want to try and post this story once a week so be patient with me. Thanks. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 2 I'm in the impossible

Chapter 2: I'm in the Impossible.

"So that's how you got here. That is quite interesting." Said Jackson.

We had headed back to Scott's house and I was surrounded by everyone's favorite hotties. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Isaac, Derek, and Peter. Liam and Mason weren't here do, to school the next day but still. This was something I still couldn't believe.

"I'm everyone's favorite dream boat! Awesome! And you thought you were the one everyone loved." Stiles went on. He was enjoying how I told him he was the one everyone still watched the show, but to be honest Allison was my reason then Scott and she got together, I soon got used to him.

Stiles and Lydia came second. "This is ridiculous and stupid! Do we really believe that this girl came from another world where she known everything about us?" This is too suspicious. She…" I decided to stop him there.

"Your right. But that doesn't give you any right to give the "I'm the boss do what I say" act. It won't work on me falling for you unlike Kate. Your attempts on Allison, Lydia, and Malia didn't work so it won't work on me. I'm only a fan of the show. I'm not attracted to any of guys. I just want to go home."

I began to start crying. All the guys looked at Derek with angry faces except Scott. He just starred at me. Just then the door came open. I'm home Scott. And we have a guest tonight so be on your best…" Melissa had just got home from and seeing them all around me and me crying definitely looked bad for all of them. "Behavior. Who is this girl?"

She finally asked. All the guys looked at each other then at me. Stiles was the one who finally spoke. "This is Sae. She came from another world where we all star in our own tv show. Isn't that cool or what?!" Stiles said still excited about being the favorite.

Melissa looked not convinced, but I heard Scott whisper to her "I'll explain at dinner." and her response was "Okay" and left to start dinner. I still sat in the chair waiting to be excused so I could leave and wake up from this dream. "Hey guys let's call it a night and do this tomorrow when the girls are here with us." Scott said.

I let out a sigh of relief as he said that. As everyone nodded in response they all left one by one till it was just me, Scott, and Melissa in the house. "Oh good. They all left. Scott will you please set the table. And Sae was it? Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked. I smiled at her offer. "Thank you but I should be going home. If I can find my way home." I told her.

"You can't leave without having something to eat. I'm sure your mother would agree with me if I knew her." "Be glad you don't. But…" "I'm cooking spaghetti." That got my attention. "I so can't refuse any Italian food. I'll stay for dinner I guess. Can I help cook?" I asked.

I knew how to cook most easy pasta foods. "Sure! Maybe you can teach Scott a thing or two about helping your mother cook" She joked. I laughed and went with her in the kitchen. "You did put on a good show. I applaud you Sae." Scott said as I walked past him.

I turned to him confused. "Derek would never be like that. At least not toward Allison, Lydia, or Malia." He told me. I smiled. "So, you caught that. Well I can say I tried. But he was like that around Kate from what I know. I've had to learn how to take care of myself, so I do know how Derek feels." I answered. Just then the doorbell rang. I didn't know who it was till I opened the door and the biggest problem happened.

"Chris Argent?!" I shouted. "Allison?!" He said back to me.


	4. Chapter 3 The Fallen She-Wolf

Wolf VS. Bat

Chapter 3: The Fallen She Wolf.

"Allison? How are you alive?" Chris Argent is Allison's dad and is also Melissa's boyfriend in a way.

"Argent. Please let me explain. This is Sae. Not Allison." Scott was saying pulling me backward and hiding me behind him. "Chris calm down." Melissa said entering the hallway.

"I'm sorry. You just look so much like my little girl." He apologized and shook my hand. "That's okay. I also miss her." I told him.

Soon dinner was all ready and we sat down to eat. "I didn't know Isaac and Jackson were so close by. Or Peter and Malia being close either." I told Scott what was on my mind. "Oh, that's nothing. They actually live with Derek in his house in the middle of the forest." I looked at him surprised.

"Really? Wow!" "No more of that. Sae, tell me something about yourself." Melissa said to me. I didn't know where to start. "Um…well I'm adopted. I have no blood-related siblings. I have a brother and sister. My real mom left me at the orphanage even though she claims they took me away from her. I don't know anything about my real father. And school sucks for me."

That was everything I could think of to say. Melissa was shocked at me. That's what happens when I tell people about my life. Most adults never want to see me again after that, but I didn't tell them anything about my mom.

"I'm sorry you didn't know your dad." Argent said.

That was the first time I had heard that in my life. People said, "How terrible my mother was for leaving me" or "How sad that she tried to raise a child all on her own without the father around." but this was different.

"Thank…you." was all I could say. I stopped eating for a minute to pull myself together, so I wouldn't break down crying my eyes out. Just then Stiles came right on in. "Stiles! Not now!" Melissa shouted at him. "I know. I'm sorry but I forgot I ordered pizza and I came back to get it." He explained himself. That was a lame excuse, but I didn't say anything.

"I'll lone you the money to pay for it. Come on upstairs." Scott said grabbing Stiles and yanking him up the stairs. I just smiled. "I wish my siblings were like that. All they do is fight over stuff and argue about stupid things." I said and continued eating. I got up to put my dishes up in the sink and snuck toward the door. As I opened the door the pizza guy showed up.

"Oh, um, hold on a minute and Stiles will have your money." I turned to see the boys coming back down when I looked back…almost in seconds someone landed behind the guy and snapped his neck. I had my mouth open the whole time. Another person with fangs!

"Scott!" I yelled. "Oh no. You're coming with us she-wolf." Said the person in a really deep voice. He grabbed my hair at the back of my head and pulled me out the door moving so fast dragging me through the streets, to the woods, to where more people were. I was in such pain from being dragged through mud, dirt, leaves, and branches.

I couldn't see Scott and Stiles at the door anymore, but I did hear Scott yelling "Allison!" The whole time echoing in my head. Finally, we came to a complete stop and I was tossed into the crowd of people. "Here she is ladies." Said a girl's voice.

I looked up to see the people I was surrounded by were women and one man. "Wha…? A group of…?" I was too afraid to say the word. "Vampires. Yes. And we aren't the only ones. But you'll find out soon enough." The woman said.

I had a very bad feeling. Just then the one man in the group had his head cut off. "What?!" I saw the same girl who had dragged me through, I would say portal into this world. "Howl! He will hear you and find you, Howl!" She shouted.

She was now fighting all the other vampires that were around. "The she-wolf is ours! Stay out of this, Kaylan!" "I'm not a wolf!" I stood up and yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'm a human! Not a wolf!" "Oh, but you aren't just any she wolf. You're the human she wolf. Well, the reincarnated version of her anyway."

"What?" "Yes. She is the one that died. But sadly, her soul never left the world of the living. Her soul is still here. Inside you." I was so confused.

What was this person talking about? I heard howling off in the distance and I knew who it was. "Damn! The true alpha is close! Grab her and will make it official." They wanted to turn me?! No way in hell. "Scott over here!" I shouted.

But the battle was over powering my voice. So, I tried one other thing. I howled.

Sorry about yesterday. I am working on catching up here.


	5. Chapter 4 Finding Lucy's Hunters

Wolf VS. Bat

Chapter 4: Finding Lucy's Hunters.

"Shut up! Your dead already so you're our property!" Said the vampire. She had covered my mouth with her hand and held my head still, so she could bite into my neck. I closed my eyes thinking it was all over for me when…"Ah!" The vampire screamed in pain.

I got lose from her grip to open my eyes and see a bullet wound in her right eye. I turn to see who but already knew. "Argent!" I shouted with joy.

I didn't care I had blood all over me. I was so glad to see he came for me. He fired a few more shots till she turned and left. Eventually, all the rest that had survived left also right after her. Scott came up behind me and saw all the blood. "Are you alright?" He asked so concernedly for my sake.

"Yes. I'm fine. Not a mark on me." I lied. I was definitely bruised but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Oh good. You heard her howl. I thought you would never get here in time." Said the girl who had helped me.

"Sorry, but I had to get reinforcements." As he said that Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Derek, Liam, Hayden, and Peter all showed up. "You're surrounded. Give up." Derek said in his cool way.

All the girl did was laugh. "I'm not the enemy. Besides, they will come back for Sae and Allison and with more than just ten of them." She said.

"Allison is dead. How can they possibly be after her?" Malia asked in her angry tone.

"Not her physically. They want her soul. The soul that Sae has inside her body." She looked right at me. "If you want to know more come to my club and will talk more there. It's too risky out here. Till then…" She all at once vanished.

"Where did she go?!" Stiles was circling around like a dog chasing its tail. I was so tired I collapsed in Scott's arms and passed out.

When I awoke I could smell eggs, hash, bacon, and… "Toast!" I eminently got out of bed and ran downstairs to see a breakfast feast on the table.

"Yum!" "Oh, good your awake. How did you sleep?" Argent had asked me. I was surprised to see him and then I realized I was in his house.

"Did I sleep in Allison's room?" "Yes. It was the only place we could put you. Derek went home, and I just sent Jackson out with Malia to pick up milk and juice. Liam and Hayden left for school just a few minutes ago. Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, and Scott are all in the living room still sleeping." He told me.

I was so hungry I sat down right away and began to eat. "Slow down or you'll choke." He said as he sat down right next to me. "Who was that girl? She said you had Allison's soul." He asked me.

"I have no clue. But when we find her I'll be sure to ask and hope she'll be able to get me back home." I told him my honest answer. Once I finished I went outside to get some fresh air. "I forgot to mention something." Said a voice.

I turn to see the girl standing there next to me. "My clubs name. It's called 'Lucy's Hunters' see you tonight." She said and again vanished. I ran back in and woke everyone else up.

I told them what had happened, and everyone looked concerned. "She really thinks we're coming." Jackson said. "What are we going to do? If we go she'll tell us what's going on but if it turns out to be a trap…" Isaac was very concern about everyone but if we didn't do this… "How about going in a small group. Like me. and maybe three other people." I suggested.

I saw everyone look at me with a shocked face. "I can come up with a plan too. Besides, I'm the one she wants, needs to talk to." I said to them. I currently wouldn't wait around for them to make up their minds.

"I'll just go by myself if you all want to keep debating over what to do." I added and just walked out the door. I stood outside for I don't know how long. But in that time, I decided to walk around Beacon hills myself to see if this really was it.

By the time I reached the high school, I was fully aware I was… "I'm not in the city that's for sure. This really is Beacon Hills." I said to myself. "It really is." Said a voice.

I jumped out of my skin and let out a scream. "Whoa! Sorry for startling you. The names Hayden." She said. "Oh, It's you. Sorry for screaming. I'm sure you wolves have sensitive hearing." I responded once I caught my breath.

"Shhhh! Do you want everyone to hear you say that!" she whispered. "Oh relax. Who's going to believe a complete stranger? Anyway, did you all just get out of class?" "No. Just me. I'm on a free period. What has you down?" Hayden asked.

I told her my situation and by the time I finished Scott had found me. "There you are. I looked everywhere for you. Where have you been?! I thought you had actually left on your own." Scott said worriedly. I didn't think he cared about a total stranger. But I guess I was wrong. Isaac has also caught up with me and it was the four of us.

"I'll ask around and meet you back here at say four o clock. Kay?" Hayden said as she walked back toward the school. "Sure. Four sounds good. Oh, and don't tell the guys." I added. She smiled and nodded. I waved bye to her and Isaac looked so confused.

"What was that about?" Scott asked. "Who cares. We found her so let's head back to…" I stopped Isaac there. "I'm staying. Me and Hayden are going to the club. Without you all. You could come if you want I guess but I rather not." I said honestly. They just looked at me for a while then Scott finally Spoke. "Alrighty then. I guess we're waiting for Hayden then we're off to the club." He said. I replied with a smile and a thank you look at him.

Thank you for reading. Sorry about yesterday again. Parties. But I am catching up. See you all in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting Kaylan

Wolf VS. Bat

Chapter 5: Meeting Kaylan.

Hayden had returned within a few hours with a slip of paper that I could guess was a pass.

"So, what did you find out about the club?" Scott asked. "Actually, not very many people had heard of it. Those who did only heard rumors. They all said it was in some ally next to a barber shop." Hayden told us.

"They also added that it's dark all the time." Well, now that would be obvious. It's a club and it's run by vampires. We headed in the direction of where the entrances were, and it actually was easy to find. Isaac opened the door and we followed in.

The place was in fact dark, but once the door was closed behind us, the colorful disco lights went on and everyone started to dance. It really was more like a party then a club. But I guess that's just how nightclubs were.

At this one it was just different. All the girls were covered up. Most would be wearing fancy strapless or spaghetti straps dresses that were super short and showed cleavage. But these girls weren't like that at all. Most of them had long skirts and t-shirts on.

Same with the guys except they had on jeans or shorts. This was totally different.

I was so amazed I didn't notice the guy standing right next to me. "Hey cutie. Never seen you around here before. You new in town?" The guy asked me. I just nodded my head figuring that with how loud the music was he wouldn't hear me. "Can you dance? Would you like to dance with me?" This guy was being persistent.

"Come on just dance with me this once." He pleaded, no begging was more like it. "Leave her alone!" Scott shouted.

His eyes started to glow, and two girls came up. "William!" One shouted. "How in the hell did werewolves get in here?" Said the other. "I don't know, but do you smell…Bethany! There's a human in here!"

"Amelia. Your right. It must be here!" They all started to gang up on us. Shoot!

"William! Bethany! Amelia! That's enough! These people are my privet guests, so do not and I repeat…DO NOT lay a single finger on them or you'll be paying for it!" A voice boomed throughout the whole place.

The three nodded rapidly as though they were scared or afraid. "Come this way, Sae." It had been the same girl. Hayden pushed me forward while dragging Scott and Isaac along towards her. Once we were inside she closed the door and locked it.

"Sorry about those three. They love meeting new people but make such a huge ruckus over humans or wolves. I do apologize and hope you can forgive them." She said in such…a ladylike manner.

"My name in Kaylan. I believe you have some questions. I'll answer them the best I can. Ask away." She finished. What was I to ask first. "I want to know…do I actually have Allison's soul inside of me?" That was one thing I just had to ask at this point.

"Yes. And I can help you talk to her for a short time if you want to see her yourself." Kaylan offered. I was in shock. I wasn't the only one. "Really?" "Yes. Just close your eyes…" I did just that and it felt like she had just stuck her fingernail in my forehead but in an instant, I was in a dark room. So dark I only could see myself and one other person.

"Finally, we meet." Said the voice. I got closer and I could see exactly who it was.

"Allison?"

And that's it. I'll post a new chapter soon. I finally caught up with it. What is Allison doing inside Sae? Will find out soon!


	7. Chapter 6 Allison!

Wolf VS. Bat

Chapter 6: Allison!

"Allison! I can't believe it!"

I really couldn't. She was really here! I had no idea how, but she was. But something seemed different about her. She wasn't her normal self. She looked more like a person…chained up in a crazy house.

I forgot what exactly what they were called but that's what I saw. She had super long hair and it was a mess. She looked up right at me and she was like a zombie.

White as a ghost, rotating flesh, red eyes, blood everywhere, and even the wound from when she died had looked more like a huge hole in her stomach. She was dead but still…this was way too much.

"Allison! Oh my god! What happened to you?!"

I was in a panic. She looked like she was in such pain. Being chained up not being able to move around must have taken its toll on her.

"You!" She said.

I looked at her in shock.

"What did you…" "You did this! You're the reason I'm trapped in here like a prisoner! I should have let you die!" She yelled and shouted.

She clawed at me and tried to bite me.

In the blink of an eye it was all dark again and I opened my eyes to see Kaylan, and the rest of the gang. I took deep breaths in a panic trying to take in what I saw.

"What the hell was that?! That was Allison but not her at all!" I was so confused. "So, she's gone too." Said Kaylan. "What does that mean?" Scott asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "Did you really see her?" Isaac asked me.

I wasn't sure what to tell him. "Let's just say Allison isn't the only soul to have a reincarnation." She replied. "Tell me why you pulled me here and why those vampires want me?" I quickly asked. She smiled.

"Basically, the reason you're here is all on your own. I just happen to save you from those vampires and the portal they came through was the only way for you to escape. You had this world on your mind and that's where it took you. As for the reason about the vampires…They actually want Allison." She answered. That didn't make any sense. whatsoever.

"Why? She's dead! They can't get to her." I said trying to stay calm. "Like I said before. You're her reincarnation. You have her soul in you, so they want the girl who loved the true alpha at there advantage." She explained. "And I'm the only one." I was surprised. "Oh no! Most the vampires here are people who are a reincarnation of someone. Myself included. Except for lord Blue and his eight daughters." She went on.

"Lord Blue lost his wife a long time ago, like six centuries ago I think. And halfway through that his youngest daughter went missing. I forget her name." "So, who are his other daughters?" Scott asked.

"And where are they exactly?" Isaac added.

"Well, there's Isabella, Darcy, but she's out west, Sacella she is a very famous dancer in New York City, then theirs the twins Aliya and Naima, and the one you encountered is Purcie. Short for Priscilla. She is not as scary as her three older sisters. The twins aren't that bad." She said.

"So, it's like the story of 'the little mermaid' but with eight daughters instead of seven and their vampires." I said. "But what about me and Allison?"

"Ah! Simple. Allison is dead like you said. And instead her soul got pulled into you when she should have gone to the afterlife. But she is trapped inside you."

"Yes, she's chained up like a prisoner. She says it's my fault. That I should have died." I was remembering what her father looked like before and now.

"That I can't answer. Only she can. But my guesses are she did it willing or was forced. Like me." Kaylan told me. She then sighed at me. "Allison really doesn't remember her favorite family member." She added with a smirk.

I then realized who she looked almost exactly like…"Kate!" I shouted. Allison's aunt! That was a shock.

She did eventually die. But how come I didn't notice till now? Scott pulled me behind him and his eyes went red. But so, did hers" "You're a true alpha in wolf form, I'm the same but as a bat." She said to him.

I looked at her puzzled. "Was that flirting?" I asked. "I believe it was. Now stay back and let me handle this!" Said a man's voice.

I turned to see Parrish right next to us.

How did he get in here and how does he know about them? Was going through my mind. But this wasn't the same Parrish I knew. "Oh right! By the way…everything you do know about this world is actually different." Kaylan said as though she read my mind.

Hope you like! See you all in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7 The Changes in THIS Life

Teen Wolf: Wolf VS. Bat

Chapter 7 The Changes in THIS life.

"What changes?" I asked. Parrish got closer to Kaylan and sniffed her. She was smirking at him then turned to me. Ask anything you think of." She said.

I looked at Parrish and first thing came to my mind was...his hair. "Parrish is dirty-blonde right?" He turned to me. "No, I've always been a redhead. And a hellhound since Scott told me I guess." He responded.

"Fine. Then his and Lydia's relationship." "Dated a year before Stiles took home his prize." Lydia being a banshee?" "Yes." "Jackson?" "Yes, he and Lydia dated too."

"What about him being controlled." "No actually. Blackmail more like it. By the same person." Was her answer. So that meant Alison'd grandfather still threatened her her life to live.

"Stiles and...Malia." I stated. "Yes. Three years. Then the truth about Peter being her father came to light."

"Hayden." I asked remembering that she moved. She was looking at me with a concern look behind me to confirm. "Yes. My family moved without me." Hayden replied.

"Derek?" "The same. Except he actually killed Kate in season four." She added.

"Scott, Isaac, and Alison?" There was a long pause. "Yes she dated both, made out with Jackson, and something with Derek but I don't remember." I was in shock hearing that.

"Kira." She was the last person I could think of that would have a huge effect. "Her and Scott you mean? Them dating?" Kaylan started laughing loudly. I turned to Scott to hear him answer it himself. He sighed. "No. We never went out like that. After Alison's death I couldn't bring myself to date anyone again." He said.

"Most of everything is covered now." Kaylan said. I was done with everything so I just walked right out of there.

I walked away and found a movie store.

"To my knowledge Scott still hasn't seen "Star Wars" so maybe I should find it. I always had money on me and no one bothered to take or steal from me. I went inside and sure enough I found the very first one.

"Wow! Who knew that even in an alternative universe "Star Wars" is still popular." I said out loud. To my surprise "Pirates of the Caribbean" was also here as well. "You must like these childish movies." said a cold voice but also warm voice.

I turned to see Theo himself here standing right next to me. "Well, I actually like most the fight scenes in these movies but I like the swords and light sabers in them. I can't really stand gun fights cause it makes it way too easy to kill." I said smirking st him.

He smiled back and laughed at me. "Wild! Your one heck of a girl. Theo." He introduced himself. Extending his hand to me to shake on it. I smiled back to play along. "Sae. S. A. E. Like say." That was a mistake.

"So your the girl from another world. Stiles and Scott called and told me about you." He said. I wasn't shocked but that spoiled the fun. "Oh I see." Once I got my movies and and left. "See you around, Theo." I said as I went out the door.

hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 8 No Place Like Home

Teen Wolf: Wolf VS Bat

 **Hey guys! I know it's been too long since I've updated this story. Life has gotten the best of me and other ideas came to mind that I just really wanted to gt out and focus more on. But I'll try and keep updating this as much as I can, and every** **Friday** **will be just that.**

Chapter 8: There's No Place Like Home

I was sure that everything would be fine once I woke up from this dream. Thinking I fell asleep while watching Teen Wolf and now my friends are drawing on my face. I quickly went to sleep. I close my eyes thinking of home. Maybe as long as I thought of my home, I'll be sent back just like Dorthy from OZ.

But would I really be back on the other side of the TV?

I got up and shook my head, I saw I was still in Alison's old room. I was grateful for her dad letting me stay here.

I heard voices downstairs and tried to ignore them until...

"You want to WHAT?! Turn her into the vampire and see if they'll send her home giving us Alison back?!" Shouted what I think was Liam's voice. I tip-toed down the stairs making sure I didn't make a sound.

I listened in to what they were saying and it was Scott, Liam, Derek, Hayden, Jackson, and Theo. "Keep your voice down! She should be sleeping right now and if Chris hears this it will be one hell of a conversation I can live without." Derek shushed him.

"Sorry. but is it really a good idea to do this?"

"I'm actually with him on this. she is a pretty good girl, I don't think the vampires will take her home or even keep her alive for that matter. Scott say something. Stiles wouldn't stand for this." Theo spoke. Scott was quiet the whole time.

"If we give them what they want they'll leave us alone. And if possible to get our Alison back then that's..." But Derek was interrupted.

"NO! This is wrong!" Liam shouted.

"Liam, I know this isn't the right thing." Hayden said. "But once we understand each other she will go home and all this will be a dream to her." Hayden explained.

"But..." Liam still didn't like this.

"Look! She is a weirdo who comes from a whole other universe and brought those things here! She is the reason why everyone is in danger!" Jackson was the one yelling.

They wanted to get rid of me. Just to have THEIR Alison back? What? They didn't car about me at all!

"Scott, what is going on?" I heard Lydia's voice this time.

"You want to what?" Stiles asked everyone. Malia was the one to surprise me when see could smell me. "Sea?" She said.

Everyone turned to the stairs where I ran passed her and out the door. I bumped into Chris but kept running. I cried as I ran deeper and deeper in the dark forest. I then tripped and I slid, leaning against a tree still crying. How could I be so... "STUPID!"


End file.
